


Równowaga wszechrzeczy

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Muhteşem Yüzyıl | Magnificent Century
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Crossover niespodzianka. Głupotka napisana jakoś w 2015 i odnaleziona przy sprzątaniu komputera.





	Równowaga wszechrzeczy

– Masz prawo do trzech życzeń, sułtanko – powiedział dżinn.

– Wystarczy mi jedno – stanowczo odparła Mahidevran. – Wyślij Hürrem gdzieś, skąd nie da rady wrócić i gdzie Sulejman nie dosięgnie jej nawet myślą.

– Potrafię to zrobić, lecz muszę cię ostrzec, pani. Wszechświat dąży do równowagi. Jeśli wyślę twoją rywalkę do innej rzeczywistości, ktoś może stamtąd przywędrować do seraju. Nie umiem przewidzieć, kto to będzie.

– Wszystko mi jedno. Każdy będzie lepszy od tej pyskatej Rusinki – prychnęła sułtanka.

I dżinn odesłał Hürrem.

Następnego dnia w seraju pojawiła się ruda, spiczastoucha, wyraźnie rozzłoszczona łuczniczka ubrana w męski strój, a Mahidevran przekonała się, że nie miała racji.


End file.
